There are known arrangements involving chambers for pulsed electric field generation. One example is described in WO 2009/126084, which discloses an arrangement for neutralisation of microorganisms. The arrangement comprises at least one non-conducting chamber for pumping a pumpable medium, which chamber is provided with a first and a second electrode plate. In the description of WO 2009/126084 there is stated that the chamber of the arrangement can be an over-pressure pump that is connected to a feeding inlet pipe and discharge outlet pipe. The over-pressure pump of the arrangement may be a piston pump with a piston whose upper part forms one of the electrode plates. This is said to be an advantageous example because the electrode plates can be easily integrated into a standard pump device. Furthermore, there is also disclosed in WO 2009/126084 that the invention therein can be exercised also by the use of a pump in which the enclosed chamber and the two electrodes are designed as a flexible insertion located between a moving piston and a fixed wall or a second movable piston with a reversed movement. Such possibilities are disclosed as e.g. a pump similar to that of an infusion bag or a disposable cartridge.
There are also other documents disclosing pumps for use in PEF systems. One example is disclosed in WO 03/056941 which relates to a method and arrangement for continuous treatment of a pumpable substance with an electric field. There is mentioned that positive displacement pumps may be part of the arrangement. Examples are lobe rotor pumps and gear pumps.
One aim of the present invention is to provide an improved chamber for pulsed electric field generation (called PEF chamber in the following). The PEF chamber according to the present invention has several advantages when comparing to the existing alternatives, such as inter alia easy to install and replace by another one, easy to incorporate in a PEF system together with other user add-ons, which are further disclosed below, and provides a simplified production of the PEF chamber as such.